In the past, with air conditioning apparatuses in which heat exchangers are housed, a layout has been proposed in which the heat exchangers are bent multiple times and housed in the apparatus in order to reduce the size of the apparatus.
In the air conditioning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-4162, for example, it is proposed that a cross flow-fan be enclosed, and that the heat exchangers be bent multiple times and then laid out. This air conditioning apparatus is provided with a larger number of portions in which the direction of airflow and the direction of refrigerant flow are opposite of each other, the heat exchange efficiency is reduced to a lesser degree. This is achieved by adopting a special arrangement for the fan and the heat transfer tubes through which the refrigerant flows. In this air conditioning apparatus, downstream scattering of condensate water is reduced because wetting with water is maintained on the downstream side of airflow in the heat exchangers.